


Blood and Metal and Death

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (or is it), Drabble, Dreamsharing, F/F, Nonconsensual kissing, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: “You can save them all.” Hela pulls back. “Help me, and I’ll help you.”
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Blood and Metal and Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Hela stalks toward her, jet-black blade in hand, eyes glinting. “No one to die for you this time,” she purrs.

Brunnhilde scrabbles backward, reaching for a sword to run Hela through, but her fingers grasp nothing.

Too fast to be possible, Hela is sprawled atop her, cold lips pressing insistently against Brunnhilde’s. Hela tastes of metal and death and blood, her tongue heavy and inexorable in Brunnhilde’s mouth.

“You can save them all.” Hela pulls back. “Help me, and I’ll help you.”

Brunnhilde comes too, panting. _Only a dream._ Relieved, she takes a swig from the bottle by her bed.


End file.
